Spectrum
by A Someday Dreamer
Summary: Sequel to 'Color' To Gaara, Naruto was a spectrum of color... NaruGaa NarutoxGaara Shonen-ai,WARNING: SEVERE FLUFFINESS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Lolz X3 .Oneshot.


**AN// Okay so I decided to make a short little sequel to 'Colors' I hope you all like it…and to be brutally honest here, coming up with one-shot ideas is kind of a form of procrastination for me so…yeah. Lolz. **

**Naruto: Yeah a sequel! Finally!**

**Gaara: Finally?**

**Naruto: Yeah finally! I get to kiss you some more! X3**

**Gaara: 'blush' Hn…**

**Me: Aw! X3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…wish I did though.**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

To Gaara, Naruto was like a spectrum of color. Every aspect of Naruto was bright and warm and wonderful all at once and sometimes Gaara wondered how he had come to be with such a person in the first place.

While Gaara saw Naruto as a world of color and light, and happiness…he thought of himself as dull, listless and nothing short of dark. Sometimes his thoughts would wander and a little voice in the back of his head would whisper lowly in his ear…

'_You know you want too, do it. Kill them, they are the enemy…'_

And to his utter horror Gaara, more than once, had found himself considering it, he would lock himself up in his room or his office and he would stay there trying to will away the voice and the thoughts and pray that he never hears them again.

But then Naruto would come, in all of his bright and happy glory he would come. He would smile at Gaara and tell him that everything would be okay and he would hold him and kiss him and fill him with his light and his color making Gaara feel so warm and comforted and loved that the voice that would whisper to him the memories that he always tries so hard to forget in his ear, would fade away into the back of his mind once more, and this time it would stay there longer.

It was those times that Gaara wished that he could leave Suna, and go live with his love. His light and his color, but he had a duty to his people. He could never just leave.

And Naruto wished the same. But he also had a duty. Over the years, after the return of the final member of team seven, Sasuke Uchiha…Naruto had trained hard, and had finally realized his dream of becoming Hokage of Konahagakure.

So he couldn't leave his village either.

So during the periods in which Gaara was alone without the comfort of his colorful partner, he would sit down at his desk, close his eyes, and remember. He would call forth every memory he had of himself before and after he had met the blond man.

Yes, Naruto truly was the embodiment of color.

He was red, hot tempered and fiery through and through.

He was Orange, ironically enough his favorite color.

He was yellow, sunny and joyful always able to cheer up anyone by merely being within five feet of them.

He was green, fresh and imposing like the summer air, so wild.

He was blue, serene and calming when he wanted to be.

…And the list goes on, because there were simply to many colors to list.

When Gaara finally opened his eyes and drifted back to reality, he noticed a figure standing in front of his desk. Looking up he blinked when his seafoam green eyes met with striking, yet oh so calming, azure blue eyes.

The blond man, who had grown more handsome with age, offered Gaara that smile that could always manage to cheer him up.

"Sorry, didn't think you would have appreciated being disturbed…"

Ah, so he had been there that whole time had he? Interesting…

"It's alright. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Gaara watched as the wide smile filled with sunshine 'yellow' melted down into that calm and serene 'blue' smile.

"I just wanted to see you. You're not busy, are you?"

When Gaara shook his head he watched in awe as that serene and calm smile dissipated into that mischievous and fiery grin that always gave him the shivers. Then suddenly Naruto leaned down across the desk hovering within a few inches from his face.

"Good…" and then he kissed him. Gaara loved how Naruto was truly a spectrum of color.

But he loved it more that he was so willing to share his color and his light with him. Gaara suddenly and unexpectedly smiling into the soft kiss…

And his heart fluttered when Naruto smiled back.

_Owari…_?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN// Yay! Hope you guys like it, please review! I actually like how this came out, I thought it was stupid when I was thinking of it, and I know I know it's a little corny, but hey; Naruto is a corny person so what the heck!**

**Naruto: Love ya Gaa-chan!**

**Gaara: 'uber cute blush' love you too…**

**Me: 'dies'**


End file.
